Deux coeurs inséparables
by Nicolina
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouve malgré eux accroché l’un à l’autre par la main à cause d’un blague de Dumbledore pour Noël… Slash HarryDrago


**Deux cœurs inséparables**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: CADEAU pour toi MIC !!!!!!! J'espère qu'il te plaira. Désolée pour avoir mis tant de temps.

Bonne lecture. ^^

Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot je suis pour m'être embarqué là-dedans. Enfin, disons plutôt que je m'y suis retrouvé contraint et forcé. Je n'aurais pas pu tourner dans un autre couloir ou dévier juste avant d'arriver ici ? Non, il a fallu que je me dise que c'était plus court et bien sûr je me retrouve dans un situation des plus délicates.

-Alors Potter, vas-tu enfin te décider ?

La voix que l'on vient d'entendre n'est autre que celle du Serpentard le plus ignoble que je connaisse, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy. Ignoble oui, c'est bien le mot, mais super mignon le qualifie tout aussi bien.

-Potter, j'ai pas toute la journée ou alors préfères-tu que ce soit moi qui le fasse ?

-Je. . .non, ça va, je vais le faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant quand il s'y met. Bon comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Raaaaaahhh ! Maudit Dumbledore et ses blagues douteuses. J'en ai vraiment marre. Pourtant, je le savais, j'aurais du (dû) m'en douter. Il nous avait prévu une petite surprise à tous pour Noël. Il fallait juste que j'évite à tout prix de tomber dans le piège.

Bien entendu, ça n'a pas été le cas et j'ai plongé comme le premier imbécile venu. Bon, la seule consolation que j'ai, c'est que Malfoy a plongé avec moi. Dans un sens ce n'est pas un total échec, j'aurais pu tomber sur Parkinson. Beurk ! Quand j'y pense.

Pour le moment, j'essais tant bien que mal de me dégager de ce cher Serpentard, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Est-ce que je vais devoir rester toute la journée collé à lui ? Cette perspective serait très intéressante si je ne savais pas que c'était en public.

-Ca ne marche pas, dit-il en essayant de me pousser avec force.

-Je le vois bien, Malfoy, et pas la peine de te fatiguer, de toute façon, je crois qu'on en a encore pour un moment à rester comme ça.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de rester collé à toi Potter.

Il grogne de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être grognon quand il s'y met. Il a toujours son front qui se fronce légèrement. Je trouve que ça lui donne un air très sérieux et enfantin en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Potter ? Je ne vois rien dans cette situation qui pourrait prêter à rire, reprend-t-il avec un ton irrité.

-Oh si ! Justement. J'étais en train de me demander comment les autres réagiront quand ils verront que nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre par la main.

Il fronce encore plus les sourcils. Il a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier la blague de notre cher directeur.

-Si tu n'étais pas passé dans le couloir, on ne se serait jamais retrouvés dans cette situation.

-QUOI ???? Tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute ? C'est tout aussi la tienne. Après tout, tu t'es aussi retrouvé dans ce couloir en même temps que moi.

Il se renfrogne en émettant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas d'accord et qu'il déteste quand j'ai raison. Et là, c'est le cas. Je souris en voyant sa mine enfantine refaire surface. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'il se conduit comme un gamin.

-Allez, viens, on va pas rester dans le couloir toute la journée, dis-je.

Je n'ai pas trop le choix, il faut que je le traîne par la main. C'est assez amusant surtout que Malfoy se laisse guider sans la moindre protestation, mais faisant toujours la moue. Trop mignon. Je ne sais pas trop où nous allons aller mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de préoccuper le blond. Je m'arrête brusquement et bien sûr Malfoy me rentre dedans n'ayant pas remarqué mon arrêt brutal.

-Eh ! Crie-t-il, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Je me retourne, le fixant avec étonnement.

-Disons, répondis-je finalement, que j'ai trouvé que tu étais très silencieux. J'étais en train de me demander si tu étais encore vivant.

-Très drôle, Potter.

-Ca n'était pas vraiment pour rire. Tu avais l'air un peu, comment dire, soumis.

-QUOI ?????

Est-ce qu'il aurait pensé à autre chose ? Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il a l'esprit pervers quand il s'y met. Bon, il faut dire que je n'ai pas non plus été très clair.

-Oh ! Malfoy ! Franchement à quoi tu penses ? Je te parlais du fait que tu te laissais guider depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mais, j'avais compris, répond Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais vexé. En fait, il est vexé. Eh ! Mais après tout, c'est lui qui a crié : « QUOI ? » comme si c'était outrageant de dire qu'il était soumis. J'y peux rien, moi, s'il comprend tout de travers.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable, Malfoy.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-A chaque fois que quelqu'un arrive à te toucher, tu te mets tout de suite sur tes gardes.

-C'est une deuxième nature, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux. Il vient bien de sourire devant moi, non ? Ouah ! Eh beh ! Même s'il était petit, ça c'était du sourire. Ca lui va bien et ça lui donne un air moins constipé. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, on dirait toujours qu'il est incommodé, un peu comme sa mère d'ailleurs, ça doit venir d'elle. Et puis, les seules fois où il sourit c'est plutôt ironique, froid et faux.

-Bien allons-y, lui dis-je.

-Attends, ce n'est pas à toi de décider où on va. J'ai des choses à récuperer dans mon dortoir.

-Et tu crois que je vais rentrer dans votre piège-à-rats?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Potter.

Bien sûr, il a raison. Alors, je fais quoi ? Je le suis ? Bah, j'ai pas trop le choix ou alors, j'essaie de le convaincre que je ne veux pas y aller. Peine perdue, c'est comme si je parlais à un mur. C'est un Malfoy après tout.

-Eh Potter ! Ne croise pas les bras, proteste Malfoy, en retirant sa main et emportant la mienne.

-Allons-y ! Dis-je tout en ignorant la remarque qu'il a faite précédemment.

S'il fallait que je prenne chaque remarque de Malfoy au pied de la lettre, je n'aurais pas fini. Je le tire et l'emmène jusqu'à son dortoir. Ca me permettra de juger de comment vit Malfoy, peut-être même pouvoir découvrir quelques petits secrets intimes. Nous arrivons à son dortoir, ayant croisé quelques élèves en chemin, dont les visages sont vite passés du rire à l'effroi, quand ils ont vu les regards qu'on leur a lancés.

D'ailleurs, eux, n'étaient pas mieux. Ils étaient enchaînés de la même manière à une autre personne. J'ai vu même, avec effroi, Parkinson enchaînée à Goyle. Quel couple horrible ! Ca me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser. Nous nous trouvons maintenant devant l'espèce de portrait se qui est devant la porte du leur dortoir. J'attends un petit moment que Malfoy donne le mot de passe mais il n'a pas l'air décidé.

-Alors ? Tu vas le donner ce mot de passe ? Je vais pas rester coucher là en attendant que tu décides à le dire.

-Qui me dit que tu ne viendras pas après dans notre dortoir une fois que toute cette comédie aura cessé?

-A quoi tu penses exactement ? Demandais-je.

Avec lui, je m'attends à tout. Il me fixe intensément de son regard bleu. Ca m'énerve, je fonds devant lui comme un iceberg en plein soleil.

-Potter, pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui a très envie de quelque chose.

Je rougis d'un coup. Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment montré un peu de désir involontairement ? Oh ! Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler.

-Je. . .je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu crois peut-être que tu es le centre du monde ?

-Tu m'ennuies vraiment, Potter. Lotus.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que le mot « Lotus » vient faire dans la conversation ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je sens Malfoy me tirer par la main et me faire traverser le mur qui venait juste de s'ouvrir. Ah ! C'est bon, « Lotus », c'est leur mot de passe. Potter, il va vraiment falloir que tu dormes, tu n'arrives même plus à réfléchir correctement.

Entrés dans la Salle Commune, Malfoy jette un regard froid à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Apparemment, eux aussi ont subi le sort de Dumbledore. Je reconnais quelques jeunes Poufsouffles qui se sont malheureusement fait embarquer dans l'antre de ces vermines. Les pauvres.

Je pourrais me plaindre aussi, mais bon, je suis tombé sur le bon, bien que, techniquement, nous sommes ennemis. Tout le monde nous regarde avec des yeux ronds, se demandant sûrement ce que je fais dans le dortoir des Serpentard, alors que ça devrait être le dernier endroit où je devrais me trouver.

Malfoy m'emmène jusqu'à son dortoir. Nous montons les escaliers et nous arrivons au dortoir des septième années. Hum ! Pas mal ! Un peu lugubre mais c'est plutôt bien rangé pas comme notre dortoir. On peut vraiment dire que c'est un vrai dépotoir, chez nous.

-Pas mal, dis-je.

-Ouais, bon.

Il me tire jusqu'à une grande malle devant un lit, qui doit bien evidemment être le sien, et l'ouvre avec sa baguette. Il fallait bien se douter qu'il n'utiliserait pas la bonne vieille clé des Moldus. Bref ! Il en sort, heu. . .je sais pas trop ce que c'est.

-C'est quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Rien qui ne te regarde Potter. Viens.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules et levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne commence pas.

-Je ne commence rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bougon quand il s'y met, c'est dingue. Nous refaisons le chemin dans l'autre sens, Drago prenant la tête de notre joyeuse compagnie. Ca y'est, voilà que je délire, et en plus j'ose penser « Drago » et pas « Malfoy ». Je dois être plus atteint que je ne le pensais.

Nous sortons du dortoir et Dra. . .Malfoy semble avoir une idée en tête. Je me demande bien où il m'emmène. Ca commence vraiment à m'embêter cette situation. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être accroché à Malfoy, non cette situation est plus que bienvenue, mais c'est surtout cette sensation d'être ignoré qui m'énerve.

-Malfoy, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai t'es encore là, répond t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je rêve, t'avais oublié que tu me tenais par la main ? Ca fait plaisir, tiens.

-Tu as du plaisir avec rien, Potter.

Je l'arrête en le tirant vers moi et d'ailleurs je le fais un peu trop fort car il trébuche et m'emporte dans sa chute. Maintenant je me retrouve sous lui, essayant tant bien que mal de me dépetrer de nos robes qui nous gênent vraiment beaucoup.

-Rrrrraahhh !!! Potter, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Mais attends, pas comme ça, tu vois bien que c'est encore pire.

-C'est toi qui es au dessus, alors, tu n'as qu'à te lever.

-Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Demande une voix froide.

Nous arrêtons de nous agiter et regardons la personne qui vient d'arriver. Rogue. Je fais une grimace d'horreur.

-Potter nous a fait tomber et on a un problème pour se relever.

-Vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre ? Demande une voix aigüe.

-Oui, disons Drago et moi en cœur.

Après de nombreux efforts, Drago arrive enfin à se relever et par la même occasion me relever aussi. Je sais que c'était involontaire mais c'est gentil quand même.

-Professeur McGonagall ? Dis-je avec incrédulité.

Je regarde la directrice de ma maison alternativement avec Rogue et remarque avec horreur qu'ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre.

-Vous aussi ?

-Oui, répondit notre professeur de Métamorphose. Je commence d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de cette situation. Bon. . .heu. . .essayez de ne pas vous entretuer en attendant que ça se termine.

-Et ça doit se terminer quand ?

-Demain matin.

-QUOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII ????????

Ca c'était Drago et moi en train de crier. Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Pour ma part, c'était un cri de joie masqué en cri d'horreur. Je ne préfère pas me faire repérer, c'est le mieux. En ce qui concerne Malfoy, c'est vraiment un cri de pur horreur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu gueuler de cette manière. C'est très amusant quand j'y pense.

-Eh oui, vous allez devoir passer la nuit tous les deux, dit Rogue avec dégout.

Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur de Potions apprécie de devoir passer toute la nuit en compagnie de McGonagall. Quand j'y pense, brrrrr, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Ca aurait pu être moi.

-On doit vous laisser, on a deux mots à dire au Professeur Dumbledore.

Sans autres mots, ils partirent tous les deux en direction du bureau du directeur. Je reste un moment à regarder dans la direction où il viennent de partir puis un légère pression me fait revenir à la réalité. Je me tourne vers Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Rien, allons-y.

-Eh ! Attends un peu Malfoy. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu verras. J'ai quelque chose à faire et puisqu'on est attachés l'un à l'autre, je suis bien obligé de t'emmener.

Il est vraiment étrange parfois. Il m'a parlé calmement sans vraiment d'animosité dans la voix. Fait très rare venant d'un Malfoy mais bon, je devrais peut-être me sentir flatté. Nous recommençons notre marche et Malfoy me fait traverser d'innombrables couloirs, me fait monter une dizaine d'escaliers. J'ai l'impression qu'on en verra jamais le bout, à moins que ce cher Serpentard ne le fasse exprès.

-Malfoy, c'est pas bientôt fini ?

-Tais-toi.

-Mais. . .

-Tais-toi, on est presque arrivés.

Et en effet on était presque arrivés. Bien entendu, ce que je viens de dire était ironique. Il m'a encore fait traverser trois couloirs, a dit bonjour à pas moins de cinq tableaux et m'a fait monter encore deux escaliers. Mais à présent, il est arrêté devant un mur. Je me demande bien ce qu'il attend.

-T'appelles ça être presque arrivé, Malfoy ? Tu m'as encore fait faire un grand tour.

-T'es une petite nature, Potter.

-T'es une petite nature Potter et nia-nia-nia, fis-je en faisant une imitation volontairement mauvaise.

-Et immature par dessus le marché.

Je ne réponds rien, essayant de paraître vexé. Malfoy se tourne vers moi et lève les yeux au ciel. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin, Potter.

Il se tourne vers le mur avant que j'ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il prend sa baguette dans sa poche et tapote sur le mur avec. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un passage ou autre chose derrière le mur ? Bien possible, et même sûr, quand le mur disparaît devant moi un peu comme le mur du Chemin de Traverse. Malfoy me tire à l'intérieur.

-Où est-ce qu'on est Malfoy.

-Ca Potter, ça ne te regarde pas mais disons que c'est mon petit secret.

-Ouais, je vois maintenant pourquoi tu m'as trimballé partout. Tu ne veux certainement pas que je retrouve ton jardin secret.

-On peut dire ça, même si cette salle ne se matérialise jamais au même endroit. Il est très difficile de la trouver, mais pour moi, ce n'est plus un problème.

Je ne dis rien et observe la salle. Hum ! Plutôt décoré Serpentard tout ça. J'aime bien le vert mais pas à ce point-là.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Potter mais la couleur était déjà comme ça avant. Un Gryffondor n'aurait certainement pas pu la trouver.

-J'en doute pas.

Il arrive à lire dans mes pensées maintenant ? Je me demande s'il sait ce que je pense réellement de lui. Naaaaannn !!! Faut pas exagérer, c'était un coup de chance.

-Tu penses quoi réellement de moi Potter ?

-Hein ?

-Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas précisé ? J'arrive à lire dans les pensées des gens quand je suis ici. C'est pas mal d'emmener des personnes en qui tu n'as pas confiance et deviner ce qu'ils pensent.

-Mouais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

-Pas vraiment, non. J'avais prévu de venir de toute façon et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix après. Si on ne s'était pas croisés, je serais resté dans cette pièce tranquille et je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être enchaîné à toi.

Eh bien ! Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté ou non ? Je ne sais pas trop. Après tout, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il m'a emmené contraint et forcé.

-Bon, si tu veux bien Potter, je vais me reposer un peu.

Il me tire jusqu'à un tas de coussins et s'y affale. Et moi, je dois suivre bien entendu. Je m'agenouille près de lui. Il est allongé et a fermé les yeux. Il est très calme. Je l'observe un moment, remarquant qu'il est vraiment très beau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si détendu. Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde tout en se relevant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Demande t-il.

Je rougis légèrement et détourne les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Ca ne le ferait pas si je lui disais un truc du genre, je te trouve super mignon quand tu dors.

-Oh c'est trop gentil Potter, me dit Malfoy sarcastiquement.

-Raaaahhh !!! J'avais oublié. Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ce qu'il y a, si tu le sais ?

-Juste pour voir ta tête.

Il me sourit. Il va arrêter oui ?

-Je ne te laisse apparement pas indifférent, Potter.

Il se rapproche de moi et j'avoue être très mal à l'aise. Je suis toujours attaché à lui par la main et j'ai l'impression qu'il me la serre plus fort que tout à l'heure.

-Je vais te confier un secret, le Survivant. Je vais te dire comment j'arrive à lire dans tes pensées.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, surpris. A moi, il veut me confier son secret pour lire dans les pensées.

-Oui, à toi Potter.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, ça devient agaçant à la fin.

-Hum. . .je sais pas. La perspective de savoir ce que tu penses est très alléchante, surtout quand ça me concerne. Savoir que tu aimes les hommes, Potter, peut m'être utile.

-Utile à quoi ? Je ne vois rien d'utile là-dedans à moins que tu ne veuilles m'humilier.

-Précisemment, Potter.

Je vois, le chantage est de mise dans la partie. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il va me demander.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Bon et maintenant, mon secret. . .

-Mais attends, le coupais-je, si je sais ton secret alors je pourrais tout aussi bien le dire à tout le monde.

-Oui, je sais. En fait c'est donnant, donnant.

Il commence à me faire peur. Je ne comprends pas très bien où il veut en venir. Il me confie comment il lit dans mes pensées et après veut me faire du chantage parce que je suis gay, il est vraiment étrange.

-Potter, tu es vraiment idiot mais tu es dans le vrai.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Le chantage ne vient pas de là.

-Alors, d'où ?

-En fait, il n'y en a pas.

Il se fout de ma gueule ? Je crois rêver. Je comprends pas du tout où il veut en venir. Il commence à rire et là je suis complétement perdu. Attendez, Malfoy en train de rire ?

-Heu. . . Malfoy tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, dit-il entre deux rires, tout va bien. Je te fais marcher depuis le début Potter sauf pour cette histoire de lecture des pensées.

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. L'objet est de forme ronde et est de couleur bleue.

-Voilà, mon secret. Cette petite chose me permet de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde. Il me suffit juste de l'activer avec la main quand une personne est près de moi.

-Ok ! J'ai compris, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le reste. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me faire croire à un chantage alors qu'il n'y en avait pas ?

-Juste pour m'amuser.

Pour s'amuser ? J'ai cru que mon cerveau allait exploser. Il m'a vraiment embrouillé.

-Mon pauvre Potter, va, dit-il en faisant mine d'être désolé.

-Très amusant Malfoy.

-Alors, revenons-en à nos moutons, je t'attire vraiment Potter ?

Si je le pense, je suis foutu. Il faudrait juste qu'il arrête son engin. Pense à autre chose Harry, pense à autre chose. Ne pense pas à lui, ne pense pas à. . .ça y'est, j'y pense.

-Potter, arrête les images mentales, s'il te plait.

-C'est ta faute. Tu n'as qu'à arrêter ton machin.

-Tu as raison, ça m'évitera d'avoir à voir ce que tu penses. J'aurais sûrement trop peur.

-Ce serait presque vexant, mais bon, je te connais assez pour ne pas avoir à m'en soucier plus que ça.

-Là, c'est toi qui me vexe Potter. Bon, reprenons.

Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je soupire d'exaspération. S'il croit que je vais lui dire exactement ce que je pense de lui, il peut se mettre la baguette dans l'œil.

-Potter !

-Ouais !

-On est libres.

-Hein ?

-T'es sourd ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

-Regarde nos mains.

Je baisse la tête et constate que oh ! Miracle, on est plus attachés l'un à l'autre.

-McGonagall et Rogue ont dû persuader Dumbledore d'annuler le sort. Au moins, on ne va pas rester tous les deux ensemble jusqu'à demain matin.

Je me relève d'un coup et commence à partir trop content de pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire de Malfoy. Mais apparement le Serpentard en a décidé autrement et se met vite devant l'entrée de la salle.

-Oh non Potter ! Je veux savoir exactement pourquoi tu fantasmes sur moi ? Enfin, je le sais que je plais mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi moi ?

-Tu prends la grosse tête, Malfoy. Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est qu'un fantasme alors ne crois pas que ça va durer.

-Oh tu crois ça Potter ? Tu sais, j'ai vu plus loin dans ton âme et je sais que tu caches quelque chose à propos de moi, seulement tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je commence à paniquer. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il puisse voir dans l'âme de quelqu'un même avec un objet magique.

-Si, tu le sais, je l'ai vu, j'en suis sûr. Je veux savoir Potter.

-Mais, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy, dis-je en m'emportant.

Je le pousse violement de l'entrée et sors pour me retrouver dans le couloir. Je cours sans savoir vraiment où je vais. J'y comprends rien. Comment aurait-il pu voir quelque chose dans mon âme ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai juste envie de fuir loin de lui.

Je cours jusqu'à arriver dans le hall. Je m'arrête un moment pour reprendre mon souffle puis sors dehors. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fui comme ça ? S'il n'y avait rien, je ne serais pas parti, non ? Je m'embrouille encore. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. C'est pas possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autre à part de l'attirance physique ? Pas de l'am. . .Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas pour Malfoy. Je regarde mes mains. Est-ce que. . .ce serait possible ? Je vais jusqu'au lac et une fois arrivé m'agenouille devant.

Je regarde mon reflet un moment puis passe ma main dans l'eau, brouillant ainsi l'image de moi que l'eau renvoit. Est-ce que je me cache vraiment quelque chose ? Quelque chose à propos de Malfoy ? Je serais tomber am. . .amoureux de lui ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, dis-je d'un ton rageur.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement.

-Neville ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Tu as l'air un peu. . .perdu.

Je m'assois sur l'herbe et invite Neville à le faire. Il s'assoit face à moi d'un mouvement hésitant. Je reste silencieux un moment, regarde les brins d'herbe bouger sour l'effet du vent.

-Harry ?

-Hum ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en fait, fis-je toujours la tête basse. Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un, ça te ferait sûrement du bien.

Je relève la tête, et voyant l'air inquiet de Neville, je souris. Sacré Nev', il essait toujours d'aider même si parfois s'est fait maladroitement.

-Oui, tu as raison, je devrais en parler, peut-être que ça m'aiderait.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ron ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait, dis-je en rebaissant la tête.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Je sais que Neville hésite à ce que je me confie à lui mais je pense que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

-Tu es aussi mon ami, Neville mais je ne t'oblige pas à m'écouter.

-Non, enfin, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé. C'est juste que comme Ron est plus proche, j'ai pensé. . .enfin. . .

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

Non, je ne dois pas l'embêter pour une histoire avec Malfoy, et pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment avoir un avis.

-Ca ne me dérange pas Harry. Je veux bient t'écouter.

Je relève la tête et souris tristement. J'ai confiance, je sais qu'il ne le dira à personne.

-Tu es gentil Neville.

-Merci, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse.

-En fait, je me pose des questions. Il y a certains sentiments en moi que je n'arrive pas vraiment à définir. Je ne sais pas du tout comment les interprêter. Je. . .je crois que je suis amoureux mais ça me paraît tellement iréel.

-Amoureux ? Mais de qui ?

Je sens bien l'étonnement dans sa voix. Est-ce que personne ne peut croire que je puisse être amoureux ? Ron et Hermione le savent mais les autres, je ne sais pas, en fait. J'hésite tellement à lui dire. Peut-être que je devrais y aller doucement et lui dire déjà que c'est un homme, le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle et puis après on verra si je peux tout lui dire.

-Je suis amoureux d'un homme.

-Harry, tu. . .tu. . .enfin, tu es gay ? Mais je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Cho ?

-Non, je ne le suis plus et en fait, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour cet homme. Il m'a toujours attiré mais j'ai toujours vu ça comme une attirance physique et pas. . .mentale. J'espère au moins, que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je comprendrais que je te dégoute.

-Non. . .je. . .non tu ne me dégoutes pas. C'est juste. . .inattendu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses. . .aimer les hommes.

Je relève la tête pour voir son visage. Il semble anxieux. Je lui fais peur, je le vois.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je la mine dépitée.

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être mais dis-moi plutôt qui c'est ?

Nous y voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser quand je vais lui dire que c'est Malfoy ? Là, il va m'en vouloir.

-C'est. . .c'est. . .

-Vas-y, je ne te jugerai pas et puis tu peux avoir confiance, je ne le répèterai à personne.

Il faut que je me lance, c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr. Il faut que je lui dise.

-C'est. . .Malfoy.

-MALFOY ?

-CHUUUUUUT !!!!!

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il est très étonné mais bon je m'en doutais un peu. J'enlève ma main de sa bouche et ressers ma robe de sorcier autour de moi. Il commence à faire très froid. En hiver, c'est un peu normal. C'est dommage qu'il ne neige pas.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, fit finalement Neville. Mais. . .c'est incroyable, Malfoy ? Mais comment ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis même pas sûr. C'est très confu. Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'il y a peu de temps. En plus j'ai du être accroché à lui pendant des heures.

-J'étais accroché à Millicent Bullstrode, c'était pas la joie.

-Je compatie.

-Tu pense que d'être resté avec Malfoy, ça a pu te montrer tes sentiments réels envers lui ?

-Je crois. Il m'attirait déjà et le fait que nous soyons ennemis me plaisait beaucoup.

-Hum. . .je vois.

Je le regarde interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Il a compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me le dire ? Il lève la tête vers moi et semble entendre mes questions muettes.

-Excuse-moi Harry, je réfléchissais. Voilà ce que je pense, je crois  que la haine que tu portais envers Malfoy n'était qu'une facade pour cacher tes vrais sentiments. Je ne pense pas que ça s'est fait tout de suite, non, mais au fur et à mesure de vos disputes. Tu as tout d'abord eu une attirance physique puis, ça t'a ammené à te poser des questions sur ce que tu ressentais.

Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle mais c'est très possible. Je serais véritablement amoureux de Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait s'il savait ? Il me repousserait en me disant que je suis dégoutant. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas repoussé quand il a su que j'étais homosexuel, ni quand il a su que j'étais attiré par lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire exactement ? J'entends une voix qui m'appelle me sortant tout de suite de mes pensées.

-Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

-Hein ? Heu. . .oui, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Merci beaucoup Neville, tu m'as éclairé. Tu ferais un bon psychologue.

-Un bon quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, dis-je en me levant, ça n'est pas grave.

Je lui souris et il me le rend. Je lui tends la main pour le relever et il la prend. Nous repartons au château tous les deux. J'ai compris ce que je ressentais mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire vis-à-vis de Drago ? Je sais très bien qu'il ne me laissera pas m'en sortir comme ça. Il va vouloir que je lui dise, il serait même du genre à utiliser son espèce d'objet pour lire dans mes pensées et là, il saura, et je ne pourrais pas me cacher.

********

Ca fait déjà quatre jours, quatre longs jours et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe exactement avec Malfoy. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit ou alors peut-être est-ce moi qui le fuis ? Je ne le vois que dans la Grande Salle et il ne jette même pas un regard vers moi.

Aurait-il encore utilisé son machin pour lire dans les pensées et voir ce que je ressens pour lui ? Pauvre de moi, si c'est le cas. Mais, je ne comprends pas, il pourrait me charrier ou autre chose, mais rien, il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, c'est frustrant.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de régler la question. Il faut que je sache s'il est au courant et si c'est le cas, j'irai direct me terrer dans la forêt interdite pour ne jamais en ressortir. S'il ne le sait pas et bien j'aviserai. Je décide de retrouver la salle dans laquelle il m'a emmené la dernière fois mais j'ai l'impression que ça va être difficile.

Elle ne se trouve jamais au même endroit alors comment vais-je la retrouver ? Allez, il faut que j'y arrive. Trouver Drago ne devrait pas être si difficile, hein ? Heu. . .zut, il m'énerve. Je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond. Je m'adosse à un mur et commence à réfléchir. Mais comment vais-je le retrouver ?

Je me sens soudaint poussé en avant et tombe la tête la première sur les dalles du couloir. Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Drago. Je peux pas le croire. La pièce était juste derrière moi.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sens un brin de panique dans sa voix. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Hum. . .je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après tout, Drago n'est pas connu comme quelqu'un qui se laisse aller à la panique. Ah non ! Ca encore, c'est faux. Alors franchement, je ne sais pas.

-Je te cherchais, répondis-je finalement, mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi comme ça.

-Eh bien ! Tu m'as trouvé maintenant, bye, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Il commence à partir. Ah non ! Pas question ! J'ai mis trop de temps à la trouver alors il ne va pas partir comme ça. Je me relève d'un bond et lui cours après.

-Drago attends, j'ai à te parler.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas te parler, Potter.

-Il le faut absolument. Je. . .je voudrais savoir si tu as. . .

Il s'arrête et me regarde, un sourcil relevé. Je baisse les yeux.

-Si j'ai quoi Potter ?

-Utilisé encore ton truc.

-Tu veux la vérité ?

Je relève la tête. Je me sens tout d'un coup très anxieux. Sait-il ou non ? J'acquiesce, ne pouvant plus sortir un mot.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? M'empressais-je de demander.

Je le vois qui détourne les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je le vois qui commence à partir, puis se met à courir. Je prends quelques secondes pour réagir puis me lance à sa poursuite.

-Drago, attends ! Criais-je.

Je le rattrape quand nous arrivons vers le hall. Il s'est arrêté et essaie de reprendre son souffle. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Il me repousse d'un seul coup, comme si je l'avais brûlé par mon simple touché.

-Ne m'approche pas Potter ! Dit-il avec colère.

-Tu l'as utilisé, c'est ça ?

Il ne me répond pas et ne se retourne pas. Je fixe son dos, légèrement courbé, sa tête basse. Je le vois serrer les poings si fort que l'on voit les jointures blanchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demandais-je. Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il bouge légèrement puis se remet à courir. Je remarque à ce moment-là, les élèves présent dans le hall. Ils ont assisté à la scène. Certains semblent perplexes, d'autres sont surpris. Sans jeter un seul regard, je me mets à poursuivre Drago, qui est sortit par la grande porte.

Je le vois se diriger vers la corniche. Il ne court pas très vite et j'arrive à le rattraper facilement. J'ai eu assez d'entraînement quand je voulais echapper à Dudley et sa bande. Une seule règle dans ce genre de situation : courir vite. Par contre Drago n'a sûrement jamais eu ce genre de problème.

Drago s'arrête près du bord. Je suis près de lui. Je m'approche doucement du Serpentard. Il sait que je suis là mais il ne se retourne pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi ? Me demande t-il la voix étranglée.

Je m'arrête d'un seul coup et le fixe intensément. Je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas resisté à l'idée de savoir et maintenant nous sommes dans une drôle de situation.

-Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Ce genre de sentiment ne se commande pas et c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Il se retourne vers moi et je peux à présent voir qu'il pleure. Je m'approche de lui doucement, il se recule pour que je ne l'approche pas. Je le vois soudain qui glisse et qui commence à tomber dans le vide. Je m'empresse de franchir la distance qui nous sépare et le rattrape par la main alors qu'il était presque tombé.

-Ne me lâche pas !

-Je ne te lâche pas. Je ne te âcherai jamais. Je tiens trop à toi.

Je me retrouve à plat ventre et essaie de remonter Drago. Je ne le laisserai pas. Je le tire de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Drago, prends mon autre main, je ne peux pas te soulever comme ça.

Je lui montre ma main libre et il la prend dans la sienne. Je tire sur ses bras pour le remonter. J'y suis presque, je vais y arriver. J'arrive enfin à pouvoir mettre ses bras sur la terre ferme. Je le prends sous les aisselles de façon à avoir une meilleure prise et arrive enfin à le remonter.

Je l'éloigne de la corniche et le tient fermement dans mes bras tandis que je reprends mon souffle. Il m'a fait une de ses peurs. Je lui caresse les cheveux tandis qu'il se serre contre moi.

-Merci, me dit-il.

-C'est rien, maintenant c'est fini. Je t'aime, Drago.

Il relève la tête et me regarde tout tremblant. Je lui souris même si je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je. . .commence t-il, je ne sais pas si. . .enfin. . .

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux attendre.

Il me regarde intensément comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Il approche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il est tellement doux. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant pour le moment.

-Je ne peux pas te donner plus pour le moment.

-Je sais. Je t'aime.

Nous nous relevons tous les deux ensemble. Je vois Drago prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Sa sphère pour lire dans les pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

-Je m'en débarrasse.

Je le vois la jeter dans le vide. Je souris. Je m'approche de Drago et le prends dans mes bras de façon à ce que son dos touche mon torse. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et nous restons un moment à regarder le paysage s'assombrir. Des flocons de neige commencent à tomber. Après quelques minutes, nous rentrons au château tous les deux, main dans la main.

**Fin !**

Voilà !! Fini. Bisousssssssssssssssssssss. Reviews please. Merci. Nicolina. ^___________^


End file.
